Follow me FGOTUS
by coultharddd
Summary: Season 6 Ep 1... that ten minute quickie


**Follow me FGOTUS**

'Hey! This is a surprise' Elizabeth smiled as she pushed the door open and spotted her husband sat in the air chair

'I got fifteen minutes until my next meeting'

'Yeah I got ten' she sighed walking closer to him

'I love this jacket' the tone of her voice soft as she ran her fingers across his shoulder, feeling the material under her finger tips.

'Oh well it's a two button basket weave wool, which is very versatile' he stood, buttoning the Jacket up.

'Are you made at me about Roxanne? I just thought she had some neat ideas and you can always say no' she held her hands up, slightly panicked she may have offended her husband

'But you do look good' she continued, looking up into his dark eyes

'How good?' He asked, his eyes fixed on her, laced with lust and want for her. Elizabeth knew _that_ look. It was a look they had shared for more than thirty years. She smirked, raising her on hand slightly and hooking her finger around his button and tugging slightly

'Follow me FGOTUS'

'Yes Ma'am' he obeyed, and watched as Elizabeth pulled him off to the side room. Inside the room she turned to face him, not letting go of his buttons she began to fiddle with them made sure they came undone. Henry placed his hands on her shoulders

'I am so proud of you Elizabeth, but I do love these moments where I get to just enjoy you' he smiled, dipping his head and lightly pressing his forehead against hers.

"Enjoy **us**," she corrects him. The tidal wave of feelings pouring through him was evident as he looked at her, Elizabeth right there with him. Neither one of them are whole without the other, their lives are prime example of ultimate synergy, better in every way when they're together.

Henry acknowledges her correction with a small, awed nod before taking her mouth with a slow, deep kiss, his lips communicating everything about the emotions he's not always able to express. It's a moment to utterly give in to, and that's precisely what Elizabeth does, savouring his sweet, wordless declaration of love for her.

Henry walked her backwards until her legs hit the bed behind her. He lowered her down and covered her body with his, slowly taking his jacket off and throwing to the side, hers soon piling on top, followed by her trousers which he pulled off her as soon as he could. Henry breaks apart from the kiss momentarily to move her, he flips them, rolling onto his back, taking his weight off her, draping Elizabeth over his now hardening length. Elizabeth could guess from the grip that Henry had on her that he was battling through the same sentiments she was, the bittersweet of love, and the inherent risk of being so helplessly exposed, after all they are in the white house now.

She looked into his eyes; they rarely got moments like this anymore, keen to offer Henry something she leant in closer to him

'Henry, I will always make time to be your commander' she whispered seductively with her lips brushing across his neck.

'Hmm, not this time' he purrs into her ear. The burn of her blushing cheeks crept upon her; she burrowed her head deeper into his neck as his hands begin to pull her shirt up from over her head, leaving her in just her bra and knickers.

"Come here' he says in a voice that's thick with tease. He moves his head so she has no choice but to give up my hiding spot in the crook of his neck.

"Come. Sit here, on my chest." He pats his sternum. His silky voice is dripping with erotic promise. Elizabeth scoots up her body, eager to find out what passionate delight her husband has in store for her. It only takes a second for her to grasp the nature of the deeply intimate act he has in mind and she gnawed at her lip.

Her legs bent at the knee's perched either side of his torso. Henry moved his hand to slip her panties to the side; _after all being president she didn't have time to get completely undressed. _The anticipation was growing side her, her heart began to flutter. His hands move around and gripped her holding her in place. .

She braced herself, her hands flat on the bed just above his head. He takes full advantage of her breasts so close to his face, clamping a hot mouth over the bare skin peaking through the top of her white laced bra and sucking hard. Elizabeth shuddered, she moaned as she shifted her position, but Henry surprised her and used his strength to push her forward, enabling her wet core to colliding with his waiting tongue.

The shallow penetration of his smooth tongue is doubly erotic for Elizabeth as she can watch his face contorted with pleasure while he's devouring her. He breaks the contact and gently blows on her sensitive, heated flesh, cooling but not calming. She whimpers softly. He spears her with his tongue but his eyes latched on her, watching her climb up to the peak of her mountain, she pushed herself onto his strong tongue.

Her eyes closing as Henry continued to lick inside her folds, growling into her as his hands grip harder on the soft muscles. Then he licks over the length of her, locating her swollen clitoris and for Elizabeth that's when the spiralling really began, Henry used her grip to rock her hips into his tongue, soft pants escaping her mouth until she couldn't take it anymore. Her back arcs and she throws her head back, screaming his name in release.

With an animalistic sound escaping Henry's mouth he rolls, toppling Elizabeth from her perch, and pins her beneath him in the scant time it takes her to draw a breath, following her orgasm. His free hands take a rough tour of her breasts, kneading them while he keeps his stare fixed on hers. Things had only just begun for Henry as his hard length pressed into her belly.

Leaning in, Henry hovers his mouth inches from hers, teasing her with the promise of a kiss for a moment before he bites her bottom lip, gently raking his teeth along it and tugging. Eventually his head dips when he presses a hot, wet kiss to that sensitive spot just below her ear, the stunning sensation chasing a shiver over her body.

Elizabeth's hands worked their way down Henry's body, pushing his trousers and boxers down freeing his hard arousal. Henry hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and dips a finger into her entrance

'Oh Elizabeth' he moans as felt the silk texture between her legs pull him in.

He plunges into her, right to the spot. They moan together. Immediately he starts to move, his strokes long and hard. They lock our gazes, a mirroring expression of love and wonder on display for one another. In moments like these their connection is so strong, so deep, sometimes it doesn't feel real to have that connection with someone. But they did. Elizabeth watched him thrust into her, his pace quickening as she began to climb that familiar peak again, her body beginning to tremble at his touch.

'Cum for me baby' He whispers, as he presses his thumb onto her swollen centre, applying the right amount of pressure to send her over the edge as his strokes became harder and faster into her burning core. She tightened the muscles in her stomach as Henry begins to kiss and suck at her neck, entering her deeper and deeper. Until, once again, Elizabeth fell around him, wrapping him in her juices.

"Oh fuckkkk" he moans through his gritted jaw, feeling her warmth pool around his length, after a few long, hard thrusts Henry found himself emptying into her depths. The aftershocks of their orgasms prolonging as Henry continued to pulse inside. He pants in her neck, dropping tender; out-of-breath kisses behind her ear as they float back to our senses.

"That...was...incredible..." She breathed

'I hate to tell you but-' he paused looking down at her watch, the very watch he got her as a gift a few years ago.

'That was eleven minutes, you best hurry otherwise Mike B will come looking for you' he teased jumping up off her and passing Elizabeth her clothes.

'Shoot' she hissed, climbing off the bed and getting dressed quickly. She threw her trousers on and shoved her shirt over her head, luckily Henry didn't undo all the buttons so she just had to slip it back on. She grabbed her jacket and planted a soft kiss on Henry's cheek

'I love you' she smiled, leaving him to get dressed as she slipped out of the side door to the room.

'Well I hope that was fun because the good times are over' Mike B startled her, sat just outside the door with his arms folded and a stern look on his face. Elizabeth twisted her face in embarrassment of being caught by her acting chief of staff.

She took a deep awkward breath

'I was gone like Ten minutes'

'Miller is threatening to withdraw his support that leaves us with fifty-nine votes and with this stupid investigation going on the lack of his vote-'

'I'll get into it' Elizabeth brushed him off turning away from him and trying to exit the embarrassing situation she just found herself in.

'No I am on it, I am on it, and Madam President I really wouldn't' he argued following her

'Noo, I know, I know I am not supposed to give the marching orders and not march, but I've been doing it and now it is time for the nuclear options' she spoke over him, not letting him interrupt her, watching as his mouth fell open a few occasion to speak

'I don't disagree, it's just...your shirt is on inside out.' Realisation hit Elizabeth as she looked to the jacket in her hands, and down to her blouse. She stumbled on the words as she looked back up rather awkwardly to Mike B's face

'I'll call the motorcade'

'Thank you' she declared as she hurried away, pushing the door shut behind her, trying to savour herself any more embarrassment for that day.


End file.
